111 Waldeinsamkeit
by Heich-Ess
Summary: "¿Cuánto se debe padecer para obtener el privilegio de rendirse? Diecisiete vagabundea por el bosque sin cesar, andando sin mapas, porque eso es lo que hacen los seres muertos en vida, aquellos sin rumbo que desean hallarse: deambular".


_Waazzaaaa!_

 _La pequeña historia que viene a continuación es una colaboración con la talentosísima Diana-Candy, para uno de esos concursos emocionantes de "Por los que leemos Fan Fics de Dragon Ball"._

 _* **Waldeinsamkeit** : Palabra de origen alemán, cuyo significado es la acción de vagar en el bosque, disfrutando una soledad apacible y en íntima conexión con la naturaleza._

* * *

 **Waldeinsamkeit**

Un camino a ningún lugar, pensó como respuesta a la única pregunta que se le vino a la mente tras despegar los pies del suelo. No era un viaje, sino lo opuesto, como escapar, huir de sus pensamientos, abandonarse a sí mismo y a esa desagradable pesadilla que lo atormentaba noche con noche. Necesitaba apartarse de una vez por todas de aquellas voces condenadas a una muerte prematura que él, sin ser _él_ , había propiciado. No había razón ni lógica en sus pensamientos. Tampoco existía un motivo claro, pero las voces de los muertos del futuro estaban ahí, repentinas y sin invitación. Le gritaban en sueños su culpabilidad, le escupían a la cara la crueldad con la que había arrebatado su existencia de la faz de la tierra; una tierra a la cual él no pertenecía.

Su momento había pasado, por supuesto. Su presencia en el mundo era una ofensa a los mandatos divinos, a los destinos naturales. Su existencia era tan artificial como su cuerpo y tan falsa como el añoro de encontrar consuelo en los ojos azules de su hermana, a quien ahora observaba desde las alturas. Ella, dichosa y con un propósito claro, con la vida restituida, disfrutaba de su segunda oportunidad con el enano calvo que los había salvado a ambos, porque el deseo del pequeño había arrancado la bomba de sus corazones, a oferta de una segunda oportunidad.

Falsas esperanzas de una vida normal. Dieciocho podía tener una segunda oportunidad, pero no él. Diecisiete era un monstruo que escuchaba la voz de su _yo futuro_ ,gritándole que asesinara a su hermana y a su nuevo novio por haberlo abandonado. Lo dejó a su suerte en aquel pueblucho con un trabajo absurdo que no lo llenaba. « _Eso es mejor que robar_ »dijo su hermana una vez. Los rostros asustados de la gente que lo descubría llevándose sus pertenencias habían conjurado las pesadillas, que eran la voz glacial de cordura menguante y su locura creciente.

Ya no podía descansar, ni encontraba el sueño reparador. Al ver a Dieciocho acompañada, supo que ya no tendría un lugar para lavar sus pesares. No tenía a dónde ir, porque no pertenecía a ese mundo, ya que el doctor Gero se había encargado de arrancarlo como se extirpa un tumor canceroso de un cuerpo saludable. Y eso era ahora, un tumor extirpado, un injerto suelto en el mundo vagando de un lado para otro como hoja seca en otoño a merced de la briza fría.

Vertiginosos edificios de cristal, humaredas de smog, navíos delineando islas y naves zigzagueando carreteras; el bullicio de la civilización, su tecnología en pro de la intranquilidad. Luego, hogares humildes, fragante leña quemada, campos de cultivo y ganado pastando, la pobreza de la que se alimenta la ciudad, el consumismo y este cáncer humano en el planeta. Siguen después los telones de lianas y la sombrilla del bosque. Diecisiete vaga sobre tierra y pavimento, entre árboles y postes de luz, porque eso es lo que hace la gente sin rumbo: deambular.

Y así hasta que la espesura cubre toda la tierra, no muy lejos de la ciudad, la cual se divisa aún en el horizonte, pero su clamor, su ajetreo y su estrés son ajenos a la paz verde del trinar de las aves y el roce del viento en estas hojas llenas de vida necia. La musicalidad del bosque acalla finalmente las voces que le gritan en su mente, a su espalda. Los lamentos mortales de miles de condenados violentamente por su propia mano (aunque ajena) se apacigua con el rumor de bestias ocultas entre la maleza.

Pero los pies y la paz censuran la velocidad de la rosa de los vientos ensu mente, porque es almohadillada la tierra que pisa y refrescante la brisa que besa. Va él, con cada crujir de la hojarasca, convenciéndose que es el bosque la patria de la paz. Entiende por fin los amores del difunto Androide No. Dieciséis por el hado de la naturaleza, de las aterciopeladas avecillas y la sinfonía longeva de las cascadas.

El cielo bosteza y el manto oscuro y estrellado lo arropa. Diecisiete continúa engalanándose con los convides del bosque, que es su anfitrión para acampar. Harto de enumerar las brillantinas de la noche y de tararear los violines de los grillos, cede al sueño que le invita su colchón de arbusto.

Trinan con puntualidad los gorriones para reverenciar a la aurora, y con esta ceremonia despierta también Diecisiete. Aspira los perfumes silvestres y el rocío mañanero, pero lo hace tan grosamente que otros fumigues llegan hasta su inhalar; es una aroma familiar, pestilente, que evoca gusanos blancos en carne putrefacta. El mausoleo oscuro donde habita esa otredad llena de pesadillas y monstruos que se arrastran, ahí donde su alma gemela y asesina se resguarda de la luz, junto a su compañera de guadaña. Al indagar el derredor que abastece a sus pupilas con flores y árboles, Diecisiete descubre la huesa que eructa inmundicia, a tan sólo unos metros de los arbustos que lo abrazaron en la noche.

Al llegarse hasta el cadáver, nota los ojos marchitos y las mejillas sumidas, la sangre que entinta bermeja a su cabellera y la cripta en su cráneo que la bala creó como portal, desde las profundidades infinitas de ese otro universo. El rostro, maligno y manchado con la sangre de éste y otros infelices, le sonríe, mirándole a los ojos, donde su locura aún palpita con el lento _tic tac_ de una bomba todavía activada. La pequeña arma está apartada al lado del maletín, juntas cual buenas cómplices desde unas sospechadas semanas. Por el grisáceo y formal conjunto, compinches de la corbata sin personalidad alguna, la imagen suspira su resignada identidad de desdichado empleado.

Retrocede sin temor, sin la abulia inmutada por ese festín para los carroñeros. Se ajusta las agujetas y marcha para renovar los diáfanos atributos de la naturaleza en la consciencia de sus ojos y su nariz. Los oídos pronto se adiestran también a las resonancias del bosque, guiados por el chistar de los riachuelos que son brazos y piernas de una lagunita. Él sigue el murmullo del agua y su humedad, hasta pronto llegarse a sus orillas para beber y empaparse las mejillas con el líquido y gratuito cristal. Se frota bien las manos y humedece su cabellera, y las gotitas que se recrean en el tobogán de su cuello él las frota; las traviesillas escapan del atosigamiento hasta su pecho, por lo que muy pronto Diecisiete está empapado, pero sigue lavándose. Impregnado como está del hedor de muerto, no siente que sea suficiente con ello. Restriega sus manos con insistencia en la piel, los ojos cerrados evocan en sus párpados oscuros la infección contraída por el aire venenoso y contaminado del suicida.

No reconocía su cuerpo la limpieza de una ducha desde su última visita a su hermana, en aquella isla donde el agua confinaba celosamente a Kame House del resto de la civilización. Así pues, Diecisiete sumerge su vagabundo cuerpo hasta donde su cabeza se desahucia del aire.

Nada, en contienda contra las burbujas y la dirección de traslúcidas ondas; nada, deliberando cuáles rocas son las más redondas y musgosas. Una roca grande y deforme se encumbra entre las tantas, siendo la más aterciopelada de verdor, pero una soga la anilla cual frontera de su enormidad, y dicha soga está a su vez asida a un tobillo que, gracias a la voracidad de los pececillos, es ya más hueso que pierna. El cadáver ondula su esbeltez con la infausta exquisitez de _Ofelia_ y con la hilarante sofisticación de _Catrina_. Ataviado aún con ropas casi podridas, los rayos del sol filtrados desde la superficie le confieren a la visión de Diecisiete un complejo de fantasma. El androide lo mira desde el fondo y el cadáver se mece en el agua como si volara sobre él, con los brazos extendidos gracias a la camisa que se niega a permanecer debajo del agua. Los peces siguen buscando un poco de piel que roer, bailan alrededor, al lento compás de la eternidad.

Diecisiete emerge apresuradamente, con el enfado de un tiburón contra su pericia de delfín, y resopla hasta volver al tragadero de la arboleda. Hidratando con las goteras de su ropa al sendero de florecillas, se halla pronto en las fauces oscuras del bosque, pero se niega a volar para abandonar por fin los aposentos de la madre naturaleza. En vez de eso, se cuestiona los motivos de aquella funesta equidistancia entre los arbustos y las burbujas, entre el suicida del arma y la suicida ahogada.

Acaricia con los dedos las cortezas de robles, pinos y demás colosos del bosque, como un ciego regido por la suerte única y piadosa de su tacto. Mientras sus rodillas se flexionan a la par de sus cavilaciones a través de la cuesta, no puede evitar exhalar su por supuesta diversión, porque el patetismo siempre se le ha hecho comiquísimo. Y, tal como el más hacendoso hospedador, el bosque le convida otras sátiras que mofar, pidiendo al viento amabilidad de un vendaval que mesa los adornos que cuelgan de los árboles cual navideñas esferas. Diecisiete vislumbra la luctuosa periferia, que cerca y lejos exhibe gargantillas de soga, que realzan los péndulos cadáveres. Hay hombres y mujeres, adolescentes y ancianos; tantos desiguales, mas todos concordados a la intencional eternidad.

—No es posible, ¡deber ser una broma! —carcajea él, con irónica estridencia—. ¿Cómo pueden ser tan patéticos?

Así, con el eco simpatizando sus risotadas, Diecisiete camina de regreso a su audiencia con el cielo abierto y el sol universal. Su risa reserva una confusa irritación, que demanda entender cuán manumisora es la piedad de una soga, una bala o el fondo del agua, siendo tantos sus apadrinados.

¿Cuán poco eficaz era el lomo partido de los Guerreros Z si la gente anhelaba la muerte de todos modos?

Hacía tiempo que la humanidad de Diecisiete se había resquebrajado, al tentativo punto de transmutarse el metal por sobre la piel de hombre. A punto estuvo de sufrir la metamorfosis. Sin embargo, luego de palpar el manto lúgubre de la muerte en el interior de Cell, bien claro le había quedado que el palpitar exánime era un abismo al cual no deseaba saludar pronto. La humanidad promedio era ajena a tales brumas, y por eso, Diecisiete lo apostaba, era tan impulsivo el devaneo mortal. Y es que, con certeza, ¿qué acosadora angustia consideraría el hombre para sacrificar sus calendarios? ¿El fin de una relación amorosa? ¿El despido de un trabajo? ¿El rechazo de algún colegio?

—¡Bah! Demasiado patético —musita él, desdeñoso al descender las veredas del bosque, ya hartísimo de tumbas intrusas.

Diecisiete arranca del suelo los pies; abrupto el despegue, ufana la enarcada ceja, apretujados los puños y tergiversada la consciencia. En la lentitud de su abandono, indaga otros rincones del mundo para vagar y rescatar un poco de la dignidad que apenas le confiere a la humanidad y que, indiscutiblemente, era nula en cuanto a los huéspedes del bosque. Por mera cortesía para con la naturaleza, se vuelve con la mirada a modo de despedida, mas antes que ver árboles, se vislumbra la caminata de alguien que gime y apresura con su llanto la entrevista del follaje. Como quien no tiene itinerario más interesante por atender, Diecisiete lo sigue.

Los mismos atajos que el androide cruzó son el mapa del desgraciado hombre, en cada paso se arrastra más y con peor lamento. Las sospechas de Diecisiete son irrebatibles cuando el sujeto se detiene en escenario de pastizal, saca un arma y solloza con sus últimas estridencias. Ya acomodado en las ramas de un árbol, funcionadas cual butacas del espectáculo, aquél de mirar zafiro no puede evitar reírse.

—¿De nuevo un arma? Qué poco creativos son ustedes.

—¿Quién eres tú? —pregunta el acongojado, con temor cardiaco de sorpresa.

—Déjame adivinar —elude con petulancia—: ¿te dejó tu novia? ¡Oh, no, espera! Algo más miserable: ¡nunca has tenido novia!

—Q… ¿qué?

—Si no es eso, seguro algún motivo igual de estúpido será el que conjure el arma en tus manos.

—¿Un motivo? —las palabras de Diecisiete inspiran breve pausa a los resoples del desconocido—. ¿Es que hay un motivo suficiente para desear la muerte? Tendría que ser algo muy grande, algo con lo que pueda lidiar, pero no, no hay motivos, no hay razones. Sólo hay dolor y eso es lo que motiva la rendición. ¿Quieres un motivo? Ese es: pura cobardía, miedo y dolor; desesperanza y no saber cómo enfrentarse a la vida, que tan despreciable se presenta igual que todo lo demás. El mundo está podrido.

—Estoy de acuerdo —sonríe—. Sin embargo, es gracioso que los humanos crean que su minúsculo perímetro de dolor representa lo peor del mundo, al colmo de rendirse de un modo tan vulgar como estás a punto de hacerlo.

—Entonces, ¿cuánto se debe padecer para obtener el privilegio de rendirse?

Diecisiete sonríe con celebrada e irónica malicia.

—¿Qué decir? Se me ocurre, tal vez, ser secuestrado y transformado en una suerte de máquina asesina; quizá ser devorado por un gigante e inmundo insecto con delirios narcisistas; también podría opinar el hecho de tener incrustada una esclavizante bomba en el corazón, como verdugo de tu vida… Ya sabes, trivialidades.

—Cada quien carga con su propia bomba —dice el hombre tocándose el pecho, elucubrando una cuenta regresiva en el propio son de su palpitar—. Y esa estridente cuenta regresiva para los demás es muda, ensordecida por el propio timbrazo en los oídos. Me pides razones cuando la única verdad es clara para mí y oculta en tu ver. Ojalá estuviera yo fuera de mi propio laberinto, y entonces me contemplaría con el desdén y la burla de tu rostro. Pero no se trata de que los demás sientan mi dolor, ni de que alguien me arranque la bomba como un deseo conjurado al genio de la lámpara. Este sentimiento es mío y como tal tengo el derecho de decidir cuándo ha sido suficiente. ¡Y ahora es suficiente!

Tanto hundió la pistola en el paladar, que la bala no se conforma con atravesar la restricción del cráneo, pues busca su estampe contra la mejilla de Diecisiete, a la que sin herir saluda. La sangre hidrata a las margaritas, que no inmutan su costumbre de testificar tragedias; las avecillas sólo censuran su trinar por contados segundos, pero pronto retoman sus melodías; el sol, luctuoso sin duda, se conduele de espaldas poco a poco, vestido de crepúsculo. La ceremonia, así como el día, ha concluido.

Diecisiete no quiere volar, por lo que sus tenis se estrechan con la hojarasca por ocasión que él mismo determina como la última. Entonces camina, despidiendo las tumbas de otros tantos atosigados por la vida, y camina más, hasta salir de aquel mausoleo de follaje. Camina hasta ser ajeno al bosque, hasta atravesar las granjas y dominios humildes, donde el día promete a sus habitantes el perfume de las chimeneas y el mugir de los ganados. No obstante, la noche está ausente, tal vez porque quiere compenetrarse con el mismísimo Diecisiete, que ha dejado de caminar para sentarse en la valla que resguarda a las bestias de pezuña.

Está varado, expectante, vivo sin palpitar. Siente en el pecho el punzar de aquella bomba que Shen Long le confiscó, por un deseo al genio de la lámpara; el explosivo que todos —ahora lo entendía— albergan dentro de sí: aquella arma camuflada de rechazos, estrés y depresión, de corazones rotos, de humanidad y de vencimiento.

¿Qué sabe el gorrión del martirio de la lombriz a la que devora? ¿Qué comprende el estudiado del analfabeta? ¿Qué apiada el viudo del soltero? ¿Qué empatía daba el androide al dolor humano y qué redención ofrecía el hombre a Diecisiete?

Lo cierto es que las bombas eran polimorfas, distintísimas, pero circunstanciales y existentes todas. Eran cuitas amorosas, amistades traicionadas, sueños rotos y sinsabores varios; eran secuestro, transformación androide y vasallaje asesino. Eran la soga al cuello, la navaja en la muñeca, los pulmones sin oxígeno, la bala en el cráneo.

El bosque, pues, no se calificaba más que como un campo minado, con cordiales moradas para quienes estallaban su extinción. Era el recinto misericordioso de los esclavos banales, cuyo amparo carecía de Esferas del Dragón, de un afable Kami-Sama, de Guerreros Z y de aventuras que desbordasen la torturante cotidianeidad.

Diecisiete no es más subordinado de una bomba, ni de un demente científico, tampoco lo es de un destino sicario. Pese a ello, no está más vivo que los suicidas. Mira sus manos, sus piernas y sus dedos, descubriendo que no hay androide, ni hombre mucho menos, sino sólo huesos. Un esqueleto sentado, que inhala sin respirar, que mira sin ver, que vive sin sentir.

Eso eran las pesadillas, el intento de su parte humana por despertarlo, por sacar del trance a ese cuerpo sin vida que se había enterrado dentro del androide. Necesitaba sentir el horror, preocuparse por los demás, hacer algo para sí mismo. A pesar de su prodigiosa composición, había necesitado el sacrificio de muchos para entenderlo. La sangre ajena en su rostro había sido el detonante.

¿Cuál era, pues, el remedio preciso para revivir? Su hermana lo había hecho a la diestra del patético hombrecillo, ¿por qué él no podía en su autosuficiencia? ¿Qué influencia requería el contagio de existir en plenitud y no como un esqueleto?

Diecisiete mira tras de sí, porque el campo minado a sus espaldas es lo más adjetivo que él conoce acerca de vivir. Ese amago de árboles, aves y flores palpita pese al estatismo de sus colinas. La naturaleza inspira su insurgencia contra la mortalidad, aun siendo pódium predilecto del sacrificio.

Angustiosa es la esperanza y trepidante la promesa. No ha parpadeado con más velocidad que la que imprimió en su vuelo, pues ya está enfrentándose nuevamente a ese arcano recinto de leticias y paz. Con suplica, con sumisión, con solícita esperanza, las plantas de él vuelven a saludar la hojarasca que ya lo esperaba con bienvenida incondicional. Diecisiete escarba caminitos nuevos, que la mismísima luminosidad de astros desvelados le inspira. Y camina sin cesar, mostrándose su nuevo hogar, andando sin mapas, porque eso es lo que hace la gente que desea hallarse: deambular.

Ha andado las hectáreas del bosque tantísimas veces y sin agitación alguna en la afable espesura, que su recorrido de vigilancia lo dedica a evaluar el progreso de las millones de poblaciones de hormigas, a contar cuántos huevos hay en los miles de nidos, a averiguar la temperatura de los cientos de riachuelos y a contemplar a qué decenas de montañas el sol arropa con mejor y mayor ternura.

Conoce al bosque como a sí mismo, con complicidad, quisquillosidad y paz. No saben más los halcones de la galanura en las copas de los árboles, ni los osos de la paleta de colores que ostentan los pececillos en los ríos; sabe Diecisiete cuántos pétalos tiene cada flor de las praderas, cuántos lunares poseen las catarinas y el itinerario de cada bestia para almorzar. Sabe tanto porque es su hogar y, tal como el bosque le educó conocerse a sí mismo, Diecisiete estudió conocer al bosque. Y aunque ambos ya no estén en tanta privacidad como antaño —gracias a su conversión en parque natural de dominio público— Diecisiete y la madre naturaleza se saben en dualidad inmune; máximamente cuando es domingo y el parque no abre sus puertas.

Albanado a la sombra de uno de sus mil árboles predilectos, Diecisiete es capaz de percibir el estado total del bosque. Así, cuando su sentido auditivo alerta el exhalar que no pertenece a las bestias y el crujir del césped que ninguna almohadilla animal propicia, abre los ojos y se incorpora para ir en caza del intruso.

Como espíritu que deambula por las esquinas clamando la pérdida de sus seres queridos, un individuo se adentró a la espesura del bosque, en la que, seguro estaba éste, consagraría su fallida existencia a la pálida calavera que aguardaba por él, tan paciente como el reloj mismo, subida en alguna rama de los tantísimos árboles. Sus pasos sinuosos lo adentraron cada vez más y pensó, en algún momento de la travesía, que no podría encontrar el camino de regreso. Su sentencia estaba firmada, pues si él no se atrevía a finalizar con aquello, la naturaleza lo reclamaría para sí.

—El parque está cerrado hoy, ¿qué haces aquí? —cuestiona Diecisiete, a unos metros de él, penetrando con zafiros pálidos en los secretos ocultos del hombre, quien tembló de pies a cabeza de sólo mirar su presencia—. Te pregunté algo, responde —exige con agrura, preparando su escopeta, más para intimidar al intruso que para utilizarla de verdad.

—He… he escuchado de este lugar como último refugio de los infortunados —explicó el hombre.

—¿Has venido buscando a algún ser querido?¿Un amigo, quizás? —sabe que en realidad su pregunta estorba, pues la razón verdadera se holga en los ojos opacos del intruso.

—No. En realidad, sólo buscaba un sitio, una última morada para mí…

—Será mejor que te retires, imbécil —censura los disparates Diecisiete, al cortar cartucho y luego levantar el cañón hacia el hombre—. Esta es propiedad privada y no me gusta que la gente tire su basura en _mi_ propiedad.

—¿ _Basura_?¿Llamas así a los cadáveres de las personas? ¿Es que no tienes un poco de respeto hacia los muertos?

—No digo que los cuerpos sean basura: sirven muy bien de abono —el androide dibuja una sonrisa torcida en sus labios—; me refiero a las vidas que ustedes mismos están desperdiciando. Si ya no les parece útil, no deberían de venir a botarlas aquí. Háganlo en sus casas, espanten a sus niños, que sus familias perciban la pestilencia de sus cuerpos agusanados. El bosque ya tuvo suficiente de su desperdicio, y por eso estoy aquí, vigilando que nadie más esparza sus repugnantes desechos en mi bosque.

El hombre retrocede un paso. El sudor desfila por su frente y sus manos tiritan. Por supuesto que era muy diferente pensar en la muerte y verla en las cuencas vacías del cañón de una escopeta. Aquél del uniforme de guardabosque sonríe, cual complacido por el mejor chiste.

« _Anda, quédate un poco más…_ », susurra la escopeta, « _hasta que este demente pierda la paciencia y te vuele la cabeza. Nadie va a reconocerte y no sólo tu cuerpo se irá a la basura: toda tu existencia con él; un cadáver más para los árboles, pero en la historia no quedará nada de ti. No te vayas, quédate y explotemos en un clímax digno de cualquier final definitivo_ ».

El hombre traga saliva y considera sus posibilidades, la razón por la que está ahí y la mirada gélida del guardabosque.

—Gracias. Volveré con mi…

—No me importa —corta Diecisiete—. Largo.

El hombre da media vuelta y huye por entre los pilares de fragancia natural. Diecisiete coloca su mano en la tierra para palpar las vibraciones que el desgraciado oscila en su desahuciado trote. Una vez lejana la intromisión, Diecisiete se complace bostezando.

El bosque le sonríe, con la perceptible felicitación del trabajo bien hecho. Ambos presienten que la jornada ha terminado, sin un cazador furtivo o suicida más que despachar; sin amenaza alguna que prorrumpa muerte en el aposento que le ha dado vida, sueños sin pesadillas, piel sobre los huesos y caminos en su deambular.

Nuevamente se recuesta, esta vez a la intemperie de las luminosas lisonjas del cielo. Mientras en los algodones de las nubesdescifra figuras de animales que jamás existieron, también enumera los quehaceres que puede idear con el privilegio de su tarde libre. Primero, antojaba darse un baño en la cascada; luego, se pasearía por los arbustos silvestres para degustar algunos arándanos; acto seguido, planeaba visitar las madrigueras de conejos y asegurarse que los recién nacidos fueran salvos; finalmente, descendería hasta la cabaña veterinaria de la reserva, para curiosear qué tanto había sanado el cervatillo herido que el mismo Diecisiete les confió celoso; y, si es que sobraba tiempo, importunaría allí mismo a aquella linda zoóloga, esa cuyo rostro se matizaba siempre cual cerezo en las ocasiones que Diecisiete rondaba por la cabaña, y la invitaría a salir.

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado, decidí esperar hasta que el concurso terminara para subir este relato y que no tuvieran los jueces que contar doble vez los reviews. La realización de este relato fue una tarea interesante, divertida al principio, estresante en medio y sumamente gratificante al final. Si me pusiera a contarles de todo lo que sucedió jamás terminaría, pero nos quedamos, ambos, con mucho aprendizaje al respecto de esto y creo que eso es lo mejor de todo._

 _**DEaMiMaZy**_

 _ **«-(** **H.S** **)-»**_


End file.
